A Friend A Daughter
by PinkSkunk
Summary: Waking up for school, meant waking up for school, not to go to another world. Clockwork is at it again, changing time the naughty ghost, crossing worlds. How will one girl change Vlad's fate? Will it be alright if she stayed? Oh, did I mention she's from our world? [RE-EDITED]
1. Chapter 1: Hard

**Author's Note: Let's get this party started! (I own nothing by the plot of this story and my character)**

* * *

Waking up is hard enough, but being torn away from your universe is a whole different level of hard.

Let me explain: It all started when my alarm went off, cursing and hitting the snooze button I dragged myself out of bed. Looking in the mirror on my messy drawer to look at myself is hard. I'm not skinny, or am I super fat…just fat, and my long black hair can't help but scream 'fat-ass alert' the way in draped my back. Heck, even my green eyes looked gross.

Showering, I got soap in my eyes, its hard to take a shower with soap in your eyes. Finishing I dried myself, and with long hair, it's hard. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, and my favorite t-shirt with a TV head guy. Putting on my checkered red flats, I grabbed my leather jacket. Putting it on is hard, since I out 'grew' it. I still wear it though, I just don't zip it up.

While I was combing my hair, which is hard, I noticed a noise. It was one of those noises that is hard to annoy. Grumbling I turn around…to find Clockwork. Doing a double take, I felt my eyes spread wide open.

"You forgot to brush your teeth." He smirked changing forms.

Believing I was awake was hard.

"Oh you are awake, just not awake to go to school this time." he smiled. "Just go brush your teeth."

Just before I made myself look like a total idiot, I brushed my teeth, then I screamed.

"C-clockwork!" I stammered. "Y-you're not suppose to be real!"

"Neither are you, in the terms I see them." saying like a wise crack, it was definability Clockwork.

"I am dreaming." I say walking to my bed. "Dreaming, and you're not here." I lay down closing my eyes.

The snoozed alarm blared into my ear. Looking up I see him smirking in his child form. Turning off my alarm, Clockwork straighten himself.

"Seeing that I have your attention, I need to ask you for help."

This guy smiles why too much.

"With what?" I ask.

"With Vlad of course," his smile lowered. "you and most of the mature viewers knew, know that Vlad's ending was cruel."

"Well…yeah, all he wanted was someone to be by his side." I bit my lip. This was not happening. "Someone to love, cherish, and always count on."

"Well I want you to be that someone."

Wait what?

"It sounds strange I know, but give it a chance." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, you can be that someone in different ways other than being a lover." he chuckled. "I wonder why humans always think about strong relations, other than simple relationships, like friendship."

Its really hard to believe this, its even harder on why I decided to agree.

* * *

**As you can see for old readers, chapters have been changed. Just making them a bit more readable. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hate

**Author's Note: Time to meet up with Vlad! Har Har Har! (Again through this whole Story I do not own DP)**

* * *

Growling at the note he found angered him. He knew letters from Clockwork were important, every ghost knew that. Each ghosts gets them to help them better their lives. But for him…it seemed like Clockwork hated him. From the point he told him to infect Daniels friends with his ecto acne, to telling him it would be a good idea to invite the Fenton's before the reunion party started. All of them hinted he hated him.

He read the letter once more;

Greetings Plasmius,

I would like to inform you, that I have a visitor for you. They will stay with you until farther notice. I assure you they come with good attentions. They will need food, clothing, and sheltering, my apologizes for that, I took them on short notice and couldn't pack . You could enroll them in school if you like, but since it's Summer break you both can decide. Please look your best and don't scare them. Stop by soon as possible to receive them.

In timely time,

Clockwork

Oh how he hated him, he was sure, and it wasn't even Summer break! Reading the letter again, hinted it was a minor he is bring home. Add more stress to his life why don't you. Vlad mental flinched, no scratch that, he did flinch when he thought his guest of honor would be Daniel. But it couldn't, if it was, they would meet at the boys house, and he could easily pack his things. Also Clockwork shouldn't hate him that much, should he? Shaking his he morphed into Plasmius phasing to his lab, he made his way into the ghost zone.

Dodging every annoying ghost he could he made it to Clockworks. Voices could be heard inside, steeping into the clearing made them louder.

"You mean its Summer Break hear?" a feminine voice echoed. "Boy am I lucky, school has been getting on my nerves."

Clockworks voice came in. "I guess you're more grateful being here now?" his chuckling bounced off the walls.

Vlad growled coming into view. An average heighten girl, though much smaller than the ones Amity Park, stood there. Her heavy weight showed the way her dark hair covered her back. It was long, but only made way in the center of her back. She looked human, why would Clockwork bring a human? Much less a human teenage girl!

"Ah, Plasmius, come meet Janise Flor, your new acquaintance." Clockwork smiled.

Clockwork must really hate him.

* * *

**Poor Vladdie! /cackling evilly/**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Author's Note: Short chapter short. (No owning DP)**

* * *

Plasmius stared down at the girl, wondering if he should just walk away or introduce himself. Grinning Clockwork flew out of sight, the Observants were waiting for him.

"I believe this is quite out of your league, Clockwork." One of them spoke.

Frowning Clockwork waved his staff in front of an image. "Do you see this?" he questioned. "Do you not see what will happen to us." Showing them their doom seemed to effect them. "If I do not try, Plasmius will be our other Dan."

"If so, how do we know that you will be succeeding?" Another questioned. "What if it leads up to something much worse?"

"Have I ever been wrong on my changes of the past?" Clockwork liked questions, don't get him wrong, questions help form the future in different ways. But right now they were just going in circles.

"A few, if I remember." the third and last one said.

"Yes, but it lead to something much more agreeable." Clockwork reminded.

"But she is from a different world, is she not?"

More questions.

"Do you even see her future?"

"What good can a simple girl do?"

"No she is not from our dimension, I can not see her future, and believe me, she can do wonders for our future." Clockwork answered.

Whispering among themselves, the Observants faced Clockwork.

"We give you a year," One stepped forth. "we may trust you, which is why we have given you a year."

Another spoke up. "But, we will come back to view the progress."

The last one floated up. "Do not fail us."

As they vanished, Clockwork returned to his guests.

"Clockwork, how does this girl not know me?" Vlad questioned, in his human form

Yes questions, they will always show themselves.

"She is from another world," Clockwork answered. "she is here to help you, and our world."

"In what why?" Vlad raised a brow.

"Hopefully to help you ask the right questions." Clockwork smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Vlad growled.

"I think he means you ask the wrong…questions?" Janice piped in.

Ah yes, questions, how they are starting to form their futures.


	4. Chapter 4: Quibbler

**Author's Note: Here's Janice's point of view! (Still don't own DP)**

* * *

"Be a quibbler." Clockwork stated.

"Huh?" Janice titled her head.

"To lighten the mood," he smiled "between you and Vlad." Shining the top of his staff he added. "But make sure you act like you don't know him."

"Why?" Janice asked, "And seriously, what's a quibbler?"

Rolling his eyes Clockwork explained his plan. "I plan on making you and Vlad become friends, make a bond, so he won't got into a deeper depression." Pointing at a 'window' he showed the future. "As you can see, Vlad does come back from space. Only to not rule the world, but destroy it."

Several laid dead, others were screaming. Danny was losing a fight, then there, the most frightening sight was Vlad. He wasn't Plasmius anymore, he looked too evil to be him. His eyes looked redder, like a pool of blood, his dark hair flickered like flames. His clothing smeared in so much blood., it didn't have any white, it was just red. Standing there, he looked like an angry blood stain after a fight. Janice looked away almost vomiting.

"As you can see, Vlad truly needs someone to keep his sanity." Frowning he knew what was coming.

"H-how, how am I suppose to stop that!" she screamed. "All I wanted was to sooth his pain, not to stop a killer gone bunkers!" Waving her arms up she shouted. "Jesus all mighty I want the strength! Give it to this poor soul of 15 years!"

"See you can be a quibbler." Clockwork chuckled.

"What is a quibbler?!" She shrieked in frustration.

"A quibbler is someone who makes things seem...a little silly." Preparing for another shout, "Also Summer is in motion for the children her.

"You mean its Summer Break hear?" she poisoned with sarcasm. "Boy am I lucky, school has been getting on my nerves."

Clockworks chuckled.. "I guess you're more grateful being here now?"

Hearing a growl both of them turn to face Plasmius. Janice didn't hear what Clockwork said, she was in shock, while Plasmius saw red. Who knows why he even left them alone.

"So…" Janice finally said, "you're Vlad I guess."

"Clockwork told you of my double life?" Plasmius growled.

_Quibbler. _Janice remembered. "Yeah total Hannah Montana."

"Who?" Plasmius asked.

_Crap, DP world not mine. _Mentally kicking herself she added. "Though it's funny I've never heard of you before."

"NEVER HEARD OF ME?!" Plasmius shouted turning into Vlad. "Look at me!"

"Yeah totally not my type, so I won't" Janice winced, her ears were hurting.

"I am Vlad Masters, thee Vlad Masters, I'm filthy stinking rich!" he yelled.

"Oh rich you say, did I mention guys as old as my dad are my type?" Janice added. _Quibbler. _She repeated.

Vlad looked about to rip her head off. He turned around and saw Clockwork.

"Clockwork, how does this girl not know me?" Vlad questioned.

"She is from another world," Clockwork answered. "she is here to help you, and our world."

"In what why?" Vlad raised a brow.

"Hopefully to help you ask the right questions." Clockwork smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Vlad growled.

"I think he means you ask the wrong…questions?" Janice added.

_Quibbler, nailed it. _Janice knew she was lying to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

**Author's Note: Who's the daddy? (Nope still don't own DP, never will)**

* * *

"So I assume that you would like a moment before you bring her in?" Clockwork hummed.

"I-I, how am I suppose to explain this to the people of Amity Park!" he yelled. "I can't just bring in a girl out of the blue, then except no one to notice." snarling he added. "I'm running for mayor for Pete's sake!"

"As I remember, humans are affected when some of a higher state take in orphans." he smirked.

"I.. I'll be back" Vlad changed to Plasmius flying out the door.

"Let's keep this a secret." Clockwork chuckled.

"What?" Janice asked.

"I know you would like to have young Phantom to help, but I must warn you, he won't be too happy." he explained. "If he found out the future, he would must likely want to dispose of Plasmius, once and for all."

Janice gasp. Danny wouldn't do that…would he?

"You can keep a secret can you?" he smiled.

"What secret?" Janice asked.

Chuckling Clockwork retrieved a plate of cookies and milk. "I want explain some secrets that Vlad has, but keep them to yourself." nibbling on a cookie he began. "Vlad as a young boy kept a liking to dresses, he enjoyed see beautiful gowns, he always wanted to open his own little shop to sell his gowns. But his father scowled at him, telling him it was too feminine. Then he fell in love with his babysitter, childish, but she was beautiful to human standards. His heart was broken when he say her kissing her boyfriend in the park. Later he would help his mother place her make-up, but you can guess what his father told him about that." Sipping a cup of milk he handed a chocolate chip cookie to Janice. "Later in middle and high school, all the boys and girls would tease him for being physically weak. His heart kept on being broken, piece after piece. Then he meet sweet, loving Maddie and clumsy Jack." Humming he pushed the plate towards Janice. "All three became friends, and were overjoyed being accepted into the same university. When Jack and Maddie saw a ghost on their first date, they went into scientific study. Not wanting to be left Vlad decided to join them on their study."

"So he wasn't into ghosts back then?" Janice finished her fifth cookie.

"No, which explains why he doubted their ghost portal would work." Smiling he let Janice finish her last cookie.

"He did it to be close to Maddie."

"Yes indeed, though he was blinded by love to notice Maddie and Jack were already in a relationship." He clicked his tongue. "He was so heartbroken after all those years without finding love, he truly believed Maddie was the one. His only excuse to why Maddie picked Jack over him was because of the ecto-acne."

"Poor Vlad." Janice whispered. "No wonder he's insane."

"Remember, these are our secrets." Clockwork placed a finger on his lips. "Also I had a friend erase you from your timeline, in your world to be exact."

"Sorry for the wait, paper work takes days not hours." Plasmius growled.

"Don't worry, time is much faster here, it were merely minutes to us, while it was three days for you." smiling he left. "You may take her" his voice boomed behind the walls.

"Three days?!" Janice yelled. "It felt like ten minutes!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Plasmius picked up the girl, she was lighter then he thought, though heavy. With a yelp from Janice, he flew off heading towards the Fenton's portal.


	6. Chapter 6: Suitable

**Author's Note: Editing all chapters under one day is hard. I noticed this the longest chapter. (No ownership of DP here)**

* * *

Flying behind the mayor's building, Vlad changed into his human form. Janice took a deep breath, she was feeling a bit of motion sickness. Making sure he looked fine, Vlad turned to his adopted daughter frowning, she was not dressed suitably. Looking at his pocket watch his eyes widen, then he looked at his phone.

"Unbelievable, this time that old coot sent us two hours back." Vlad scowled. "I don't know whether to thank him, or just be plan out angry with him."

"Why?" Janice asked.

"I was ready to give out my speech on becoming the mayor." Vlad explained. "Also you are not wearing suitable clothing."

"Hey, Clockwork grabbed me like this, don't blame me." Janice pouted.

"I, my dear girl, am not blaming you." Vlad said, "Now let us go to, um, where do you teens go to shop for clothing?"

"The mall?" Janice shrugged her arms.

"Ah yes, the mall, now let us go buy you much more proper clothing." Vlad dialed a number on his phone and a limo arrived at their location. Janice was impressed at how fast it got there.

The drive towards the mall was strange, Janice and Vlad sat in silence, until Janice opened her mouth.

"So why did you become the mayor?" She asked.

Vlad blinked, "Well, I felt destined to rule something, so I decided to go with something small." Vlad cleared his throat. "So I decided to become a mayor, rather than the President."

"What if you were destined for something else?" Janice asked. "Like starting your own business, helping others, maybe make a family with the right person?"

"I already own several business, helping others is a waste of time, and…" Vlad paused, looking down he hissed. "The person I was destined to be with was taken by another."

"Oh,…sorry." Feeling uncomfortable, Janice was glad when the limo stopped. "So are we going to find something suitable for me?" she stepped put of the limo.

"I'm going to find it." Vlad grabbed something from his pocket. "You are going to find clothing to your liking, no daughter of mine is going to wear the same thing over and over again." Vlad grabbed a debt card from his wallet. "Unlike these students from Amity Park, its ridicules, some have enough money to buy ten wardrobes but still wear the same thing. You on the other hand are not, so here is debt card under your name with one hundred and fifty thousand dollars ." Giving it to Janice he smiled. "Remember Janice Masters, a Masters is always prepared and gets what they want." he also handed her a small blue cell phone.

"Ok, um…dad, thanks for the advice." Janice made her way into the mall, leaving Vlad behind

Vlad had the limo drive him to the most elegant dress shop in town. Stepping out the paparazzi took several photos and asked several questions.

"What is the richest man in Wisconsin doing here?!" one of them asked.

"Well buying the most beautiful dress, for my darling daughter of course." Vlad smiled. "I want to buy her something suitable to wear before my big speech."

Several gasped were heard. "Daughter?!"

"Oh yes, I haven't told anyone, but I decided to adopt a lovely young lady to be apart of my life. I always wanted to be a father." he smirked.

"What's her name?"

"What does she look like?"

"Why did you adopt a girl instead of a boy?"

"You may meet her during my mayor speech, and I'm to old to have a son." Vlad frowned pretending to be sad. "These brittle bones can't keep up to an energetic boy, but I'm still good enough to have a dad's little girl." he brighten at the end.

Everyone awed at the sight of a happy Vlad Masters.

Walking past them and into the Shoppe he demand a suitable dress for his 'princess', everyone pointed him to the most expensive dress. Frowning at the choices, he stopped and looked at one. It had a lovely floral pattern, and a light creamy texture. The dress was short but it would still cover Janice's knees, plus it had a cute little beret that matched. Reaching for his phone he called Janice.

"Hello sweetie, its daddy, what size are you for a dress?"

"Hmm, its perfect for you…no I'm not getting you something similar to a ball gown, don't worry." Vlad chuckled.

"Ok, daddy has to go, take care now" Vlad closed his phone, sure enough the paparazzi heard everything.

"Could someone get me this in a size fourteen?" he asked. "And add in a medium sized beret."

As the workers ran around to find the dress and beret, Vlad looked at his pocket watch. He had a hour to find the suitable shoes, what suitable timing.


	7. Chapter 7: Popular

**Author's Note: Whoop, whoop chapter with the pops! (Still not owning DP anytime soon)**

* * *

Janice's P.O.V

Ok, so going to the mall wasn't as bad as I thought. Well, not as bad as calling Vlad dad, which is weird. I bought some awesome popular shoes and boots, but the ones on sell I want to save money for grub. Also I knew Clockwork lied about no school, how could I forget the episode with the popular invisible walls? Though I have to prepare for living in a hotel for a while. For once I kind of hate Danny.

"Like, oh my gosh I should totally get this!" An all to familiar popular voice rang. Just hearing it made me wince.

"Paulina that looks like all your blouses." Dash's voice replied.

"Whatever Dash, this is a totally different shade of pink."

Going into the store where the voice added up, I see the rest of the popular kids. Wow, they even shop together, must be a weird popular thing. Making myself to sale side of the store I hear Paulina yell out.

"Look at that loser, she can't even buy the most popular brands!"

"Ha, what a total loser!" Star laughed.

"And she's fat!" Ok, Dash pushed it too far.

Spinning around facing them, I hate it when people call me fat. "What did you say about me meat head!" They seemed shocked, guess it was a first someone yelled back at the popular kids. Seeing Paulina cross her arms, I knew she was going to say what all popular girls say.

"The truth, my daddy always told me to be honest." Paulina smirked.

Her daddy, her daddy, is that every popular girls excuse! "I'm only on the sale side because my daddy limited me to money." I crossed my arms still holding my bags. Yeah weird, who do popular girls even call their dad, daddy? Let alone your adopted father from a different dimension.

"To what?" Star snickered. "A dollar?" No point in lying, and hey they might leave me alone. Or make me about of their popular group, either way works, Danny's life style didn't sound real super.

"No, one hundred and fifty thousand." I smirked. "And since I want more of everything, I'm heading to the sales to buy more."

"That's more than my allowance!" Pauline shirked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Janice, Janice Masters." I just rolled my eyes, it sounded weird out loud.

"You mean you're related to the mayor, Vlad Masters?" Dash blurted out.

"Nah, I'm just his adopted daughter." my phone rang, "Speaking of Vlad Masters,…Hi daddy!" UGH, someone save me, please.

He was asking for my size dress, hope its not something too big.

"I'm a size fourteen, you're not getting me some kind of ball gown are you?…Thank god, see you later." Hanging up I hurried to the clothing line with large sized clothes.

I only had an hour left and all I got was foot wear. Surprisingly Paulina and Star helped, it was probably because Vlad was my adoptive father. Whatever, by the end of this they'll hate me, with Vlad ruining school and the Nasty Burger. Yeah, my popular outlook wasn't coming as well as I thought.

"Oh, my gosh, your eyes match these green scarves." Paulina held out a bundle of scarves.

"Oh, look at these!" Star squealed, "These little hats are so cute!"

We pulled several choices of shirts, blouses, bottoms, and accessories. I only picked out twenty outfits. Seeing that I still had more in my debt card, and little over half an hour, wow team work, I decided to pay for a couple of pizzas for us. Who would have thought the populars would be so nice, even if it is because I'm rich. I also noticed Kwan staring at me, that's kind of weird. I mean he wasn't staring at me like Dash was, filled with shock that I'm a Masters, but some other kind of stare. Knowing how the populars dated, I kind of had an idea why. Yeah, coming to this world was a bad idea, but hey at least I know I'm going to be popular.


	8. Chapter 8: Paulina

**Author's Note: The poll is still at a tie, so vote now to break it up! The poll is on my profile page. Ugh, and getting reviews from guest is the cutest in my opinion! Now lets get going on the story! (P.S. I don't own DP)**

* * *

Janice walked around the mall with Paulina and Star, Dash and Kwan left after Dash took three boxes of pizza with him. After seeing her own reflection, Janice frowned. She was holding five bags in each hand, she looked tired, and her hair was a mess.

"What's wrong Janice?" Paulina asked.

"I look like a total mess, and my hair is all over the place." Janice grumbled.

"Why not get a haircut!" Star exclaimed.

"No!" Paulina shrieked. "Having short hair is so lame, she might even start looking like goth girl!"

"No offense Paulina, but I don't look so great with long hair." Janice pointed out.

Paulina looked ready to explode, until Star pointed out a hair salon. "Lets go over there, I hear they do great up-dos."

"Come on Paulina, you can pick out how they can cut my hair" Janice tried to calm her.

Hearing her cellphone ringing, Star flipped her phone open. As she finished talking to the other person, she frowned. "Sorry guys, I have to go now, my mom wants me to look my best before Vlad's speech." As she put her phone away, she walked away. "Have fun you two!"

_Great, I'm alone with Paulina. _Janice thought, she was being dragged into the salon.

"Excuse me, can I have magazine with today's looks?" Paulina asked. One of the women in the salon handed her a magazine. Paulina looked so focused, she kind of looked smart. Flipping through pages she stopped at one, as if she found what she was looking for. Looking up to Janice and back done to the picture, she smiled. "I think I found the right one." She held the page up to Janice's face. It was a woman short hair, almost like a bowl cut, except it was cut into different points, and the bangs were shorter.

Before Janice could protest, Paulina sat her down as she commanded someone to cut her hair. Taking her bags, Paulina sat down in a waiting seat. Paulina was so sure about the cut, she looked like she solved the world greatest mystery. Janice felt like she called hell upon all living things.

As the woman behind cover Janice with an apron like material, she started to cut her hair, Janice had to close her eyes. Not wanting to be disappointed, she kept her eyes shut. Once she heard the snipping of scissors stop, Janice opened one eye, then the other.

"Sorry for not cutting it just like the picture." The woman with a thick Russian accent said. "You would not look good with it."

As the woman took the apron off, Janice stood up looking at herself in the mirror. "Wow." Her bangs were no longer even, they were zigzagged up and down, then went side ways until the end of her hair. Checking the back she saw it was all in a straight even line. Shaking her head to see it would stay, the zigzags in the front went into place. Paulina did pick the right one…sort of, the hair dresser changed it up.

"See, it was the right one." Paulina said smiling.

Janice's phone vibrated, it was a text from the limo driver waiting for her outside. "Hey Paulina want to come over for a bit before my dads speech?" Janice asked.

"Oh my gosh, I would love too, but I have to get home." Paulina handed Janice's her bags. "I'll see you later."

_That was weird. _Janice climbed into the limo. _It was actually nice to be around Paulina._

* * *

**Sarcasm *cough* Not my best chapter, but her, that's what you get with a story staring Paulina! Don't Forget to vote on the poll!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ridiculous

**Author's Note: Watching cartoons is/are distracting (Copyright Butch Hartman)**

* * *

"Why would any girl cut off all her hair?" Vlad fumed. "It looks absolutely ridiculous."

Janice rolled her eye, she was in the bathroom changing. "It's ridiculous that you always need to rebuild a new mansion."

"That is not ridiculous, now hurry up, you'll be late for my speech." Vlad.

Janice blinked. "Wait…did you double yourself?"

"Actually I made several of my self, and...did Clockwork tell you of that ability?" Vlad raised a brow.

"Um, yeah he did," Janice walked out, "I think you have a ridiculous amount of power."

"Ah yes," Vlad smiled into the distance. "Oh, don't forget your shoes."

Janice picked up small wedges, they look woven on the side, and the cloth on top matched the dress. Looking in a full body mirror, she smiled. "You know something Vlad, you sure do know what to pick."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, I already knew I do." Vlad chuckled. "Also call me father, please I insist."

Janice frowned, "Just like that, huh?"

"What, is something wrong?" Vlad asked

"It's just that I'm dragged into another dimension, then asked to call a stranger my father?" Janice shook her head. "That's way to much for me."

Vlad was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"How about you give me a couple a days, before I start calling you father or something respectable." Janice turned around.

"Um…I think that would a right decision," Vlad spoke up, "people might think you like me for my money, not for me."

"Who wouldn't want to live with a rich guy?" Janice laughed. "If I was asked to receive a billion dollars, I wouldn't say no"

"Ah," Vlad frown, "but I know someone wouldn't, instead stay with a bubbling, ridiculous idiot." Growling Vlad changed into Plasmius. "It's almost time, and the limo is outside."

"Yeah, sure." Janice was applying make up from a huge make up kit, something Paulina told her get.

"Don't be ridiculously late, like most young ladies do." Plasmius sighed. He flew thought the ceiling, a couple of yelps where heard. When Janice heard the yelling die down, she picked up a compact mirror, something that didn't belong to the make up kit.

"Alright Clockwork, what is this thing exactly?" Janice asked opening it up. Clockwork's childish face showed up smirking on the mirror.

"It's a little something I had friend whip up for me." He chuckled, "You can contact me when you need advice or help. Also its like any other compact mirror when you don't need me."

" So it's basically a communicator." She responded.

"Yes, now don't ask me ridiculous questions." Clockwork started to fade away, "You should hurry, before your late." he finally vanished, and all Janice could see was here reflection.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Janice grabbed a small square, white purse off the table. Putting the compact, cell phone, spare keys, and a couple of credit/debt cards, she ran out the door. Running back to checking it was closed, she hoped she wasn't going to be ridiculously late.


	10. Chapter 10: Rules

**Author's Note: Rules suck, but we still need them because dumb butts (Copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon)**

* * *

"I can't believe your dad did this to us!" Dash's voice was annoying, like really annoying.

Dash and the others followed Janice into the cafeteria. Danny was glaring at them and whispering to his friends, no doubt thinking she's part of Plasmius' plan. They complained at the lunch line, begging Janice to make Vlad change his mind.

Janice rubbed her temples, "I would rather be at home, at least listening to Vlad giving me rules was less annoying." Janice grumbled sitting down placing her lunchbox on the table.

"Rules?" Paulina tilted her head. "Janice he gave us all rules! We need to wear these ugly uniforms that so don't match, well, me!" Shrieking she threw her lunch tray across the table. "Honey if you don't change this problem now, I'm going to make your life miserable!"

Janice squeaked, cowering behind her lunchbox. Soon after Danny walked up to her, giving a fake, forced smile.

"Hey Janice, remember me?" he asked politely.

Janice looked up. _Act cool man, don't blow your cover. _"Yeah, Danny right? Thanks for encouraging my dad to be mayor. I was hoping for normal life, not a uniform wearing life!" she sneered. _Ugh, did I sound too mean, did I sound convincing? DOES HE THINK I'M PART OF AN EVIL PLAN?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_She started panicking from the inside.

"Whoa! Hold on, it wasn't my-" Danny was picked up forcefully, facing Dash at eye level.

"Yeah its all your fault Fenton! If it was for you I wouldn't be wearing dork clothes!" Dash threw him, causing Danny to slam into Tucker, making both fall to the ground.

Kwan looked at Janice nervously then at Star. "Um Star, I um."

"Yes Kwaine Pooh?" she batted her eyes.

"I uh, well, with all these new school rules, it made me realize that…" Kwan nervously coughed.

"Yes?" Star sounded annoyed.

"I think we should break up." He looked blank faced.

"Because of these stupid rules?" She teared up. Kwan nodded. "No Kwan…I'm, I'm breaking up with you!" She stood up crying. "This is all your fault Fenton!" She ran out the doors.

"How is this my fault?" Danny asked in defense, climbing into his seat.

"So Janice, I um, want to go with me, uh, sometimes this week?" Kwan asked.

Janice froze then remembered something. "Sorry Kwan, wish I could, but one of my dads rules is no dating."

Kwan looked heartbroken, then he started to walk away. "This is your fault Fenton!" He pushed Danny out of his seat, then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ugh, all my friends are leaving. Look at the mess your making Danny!" Paulina stomped out after Kwan.

Danny threw his hands up. "IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT!"

Janice rolled her eyes opening her lunch. Everything was freshly cooked, since one the Vlad's chiefs drooped it off for her. Gravy covered turkey legs, fresh rolls, mashed potatoes, and a few tiny square cut sandwiches. Dash started drooling at the sight of it.

"Wow," He whispered, "hey Janice is there a rule of no sharing food?" His eyes glowed.

"Nope," she smiled holding a pair of knives and forks, "he told me to share if I couldn't finish it all." They both dug in filling their mouths with delicious food. After all, Vlad didn't make a rule to not have friends.


	11. Chapter 11: Kwan

**Author's Note: Very Short Chapter, with a long wait. (Copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon)**

* * *

Janice's head felt like it was hit with a metal bat, blood pounding in her ears. The day ended with Vlad accidentally shooting Danny, and restoring the Nasty Burger, but it also ended with Janice being hit with a brick.

"Are you alright?" Kwan reached his hand out, Janice apparently was sitting on the ground.

Holding her head between her hands she looked up, "What?" She winced in pain, she sounded horrible.

"I'll take that as a no." He smiled half-heartily, gently getting her to her feet. "Some day, huh?" He caught Janice before she fell, letting her lean against him.

"Yeah, I'll say." She rubbed her head against Kwan's chest, trying to sooth the pain. "Ugh, it feels like I was hit with a truck." She grabbed his arm for support. "I don't think I can stand straight."

Kwan swallowed with a blushed face, "I can help you to-" he was cut of short.

"Unhand my daughter." Vlad sneered as he roughly grabbed Janice. "We are going home dear, the mansion was just created in Ultra Posh Palter Heights ." He pushed her into the limo. "And I better not see you anywhere near my daughter soon." glaring at Kwan he slowly sat down in the vehicle.

"You didn't have to be mean to him." Janice mumbled laying herself down on the limo seats. "He was trying to help."

"He was trying to woo you." The old timer growled, "I've seen his kind many a time, in my youth, always breaking hearts." Letting out a long sigh. "I just want to protect you."

"From a teddy bear like Kwan?" Janice mumbled, her face scowling with her eyes closed. "He wouldn't hurt a flies heart."

Chuckling Vlad pointing out. "Sit up and put on your seatbelt." Clasping his hands together he questioned. "What is the Kwan boy like?"

"He's like all the jocks at school," Janice slowly got up. "but he's doesn't bully others as harshly." She clicked her seatbelt on. "I also rejected him from going on a date." Clicking her tongue, she added. "So if anyone's the heart breaker, it's me."

Vlad hummed in thought. "I still want you to be able to protect yourself."

"From what, lover boy jocks?" Janice laughed.

"No, from ghosts." Vlad whispered, "Being that you are my daughter you can be a target, so I'm getting a friend to train you."

Janice blinked, how did talking about Kwan lead to this? Also who's this 'friend'?


	12. Chapter 12: Killer

**Author's Note: Let's meet this 'friend' shall we? (Copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon)**

* * *

"Gahh!" Janice crashed into the ground, mud covering her face. "I wonder if this how the football players feel like." Spitting out some grass, she has hit by an missile.

"Come on human girl, you can do better than that." Skulker turned out to be this 'friend.'

_Why couldn't it be Jack? _Janice though. _At least it would have been more fun, and less painful._

Hitting a tree from the impacted, she crawled away from the maniac ghost. "Incase you haven't notice, this is my first day of training!" She yelled hiding under a bush.

"Ah," Skulker smirked. "but you were sent by Vlad, so must know a thing or two." He blasted away the bush.

"No, I don't know a thing or two." Janice ran, "I'm knew to the whole, 'running for you life' thing." she stopped when she saw a dead end in the jungle.

"Pity, that means I have to teach you from scrap." He swooped down, grabbing her from the neck of her hazmat suit. It looked exactly like Maddie Fenton's, but all red, with black gloves, boots, and utility belt.

"Though I should have known from the start." He smirked "No one as out of shape, and as plump as big fat pumpkin as you, can be such a threat." Laughing, he failed to notice Janice swinging.

Once she felt she had enough momentum, she flipped her up in front of Skulker, leg out. Her foot crashed into his metal face, causing him to drop her.

"How's that for a fat pumpkin!" She screamed, her small form jogging away from him.

Rubbing his face in pain, he smiled. "Not bad, not bad at all…Pumpkin." Skulker soon flew after her. "You're doing fine on your first day of training, Pumpkin!"

"Stop calling me Pumpkin!" Janice's foot was caught in a trap, her whole body flew up. "And get me down from here!" She forget all about Skulker's booby-traps, that practically covered his whole island.

Skulker laughed, walking up to her. "So, how's it hanging?" He doubled over at his own silly joke.

"Ugh, you sound like Lockdown." Janice covered her mouth, she's not suppose to talk about things in her universe.

"Who's this Lockdown?" Sulker questioned.

"Just some silly character from an old cartoon," Janice wasn't really stating it was from another universe. "he's a robot bounty hunter, he also turns into this sweet muscle car."

Rolling his eyes, Skulker walked by the tree where the rope was connected. "Don't compare me with silly cartoon characters." He sliced the rope, seeing Janice land on her bottom.

"A little warning please?" She rubbed her pained bum.

"Alright." Smirking, his weapons stuck out of his armor. "Start running." Missiles, nets, and god only knows what aimed at Janice.

* * *

Plasmius raised a brow, Janice hid behind her cape, and Skulker was calling her Pumpkin.

"It was inhumane!" Janice screamed. "I almost died!"

"News flash Pumpkin," Skulker waved is pointer finger. "I'm not exactly human, I'm a ghost."

"You almost turned me into one!" Burying her face between Vlad's should blades.

"Hey, if you ask me, Pumpkin here learned a thing or two." Skulker wickedly smiled.

"Yeah I learned Skulker's a big jerk, and likes to make fun of short fat people." She blew a raspberry at him.

"Did, did you try killing my daughter?" Vlad asked in shock.

"Nah," Skulker shook his head, "she's just over exaggerating, I mean she's still alive isn't she?"

Vlad scowled at him. "Just take it easy on her, she's my first daughter, and only family member I have left." He picked her up bridal style, "We'll be seeing you again tomorrow." he flew off.

"I'll be waiting." Skulker smirked.

Janice was pretty shaken up.

* * *

**Hahaha Transformers squeeze in, Lockdown belongs to Hasbro **


	13. Chapter 13: Walker

**Author's Note: We are back on track on the episode timeline! Enjoy! (Copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon)**

* * *

"That's check and mate, Janice." Vlad whacked away the queen with his horse.

They were playing chess all late afternoon, having nothing else to do. The moon's light shined through the 'small' study by the living room. Janice seated on top of a footstool, while Vlad sat on the chair. The rooms main color was purple, figured Vlad wanted a royal color.

"Was that even a fair move?" Janice crossed her arms. She was wearing her night gown, it was blue, made of dyed silk, and hid her slipper covered feet.

"I'm afraid it was a fair move." Crossing both limbs, he sat on the chair. "That's thirteen not nothing, once I again I rule." He sighed.

Maddie, the cat, jumped into Janice's lap. She purred in delight when she was being petted.

"Ah Janice, I'm bored." He walked slouching, towards the window. "I rule at chess, I rule at life, I rule this bathwater city, but its not enough." He looked up into the sky. "I know I'm destined to rule greater things, then just Amity Park." He spat.

Standing up, still holding Maddie, Janice shrugged her arms. "Why don't you watch some television, to get things off you're mind."

"Splendid idea!" He smiled, making his way to the couch in front of the TV. " Watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick me up!" He gladly smiled. Maddie jumped out of Janice's arms and into Vlad's lap. "And remember, if anyone asks, this is your cat." He lovingly patted Maddie's head.

Janice rolled her eyes, blocking out Vlad's thoughts. Until she heard something, something she did not want to hear.

"Ah, illegally spying on the Fenton's." He sighed in delight.

"You know what, I'm going to head to Skulker's." Stood up. "I won't be back till tomorrow, when you aren't going crazy…hopefully."

"Janice dear, you need your sleep." Vlad gave a concern look.

"It's the weekend Vlad," She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Take care darling." Vlad said giving her a peck on the cheek as well.

* * *

Using the red hover board, with a black flame-like pattern,(A gift from Vlad) Janice headed for Skulker Island. Knowing that ghost zone liked to change itself, time from time, she carefully maneuvered her way around the void. After awhile, her heat detecting goggles sensed something coming towards her.

Jumping off the board, she skillfully landed on a floating stone, like blind monkey.

Landing on her butt, she saw bullet whiz over head. It didn't look like anything Skulker would use. Scrambling on her feet and commanding her board towards her, she started air surfing away from danger.

"Stop in the name of the law!" An all to familiar voice boomed. From behind Walker was flying towards the rule breaker; she was going over the speed limit.

"I thought the rules here were meant for ghosts!" Janice hovered over the ghost library, Walker, not so much.

Crashing on the roof, Walker grumbled at his bad luck. "Why can't I for once catch someone on my own!" Throwing his hands up in defeat. "Every time I do, _I_ end breaking the rules!"

"My roof!" Ghostwriter came out, wanting to know what disturbed his concentration. "Who destroyed my roof?!" In an angry fit he saw Walker, he walked up to him slapping him across the face. Walker froze in place.

"Hit him harder." Janice laughed.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He looked at Janice, who was laying down on her board.

"No one special, I like roaming around when my dad isn't laying out the rules." Janice examined her gloved hand, as if she had x-ray vision to look at her nails.

"Sounds like a good man, rules are needed to keep order." Walker was writing out a ticket, he handed it to the Ghostwriter. "This is for hitting a commanding officer."

Ripping the paper to shreds, the writer sneered at him. "As I remember, one is allowed to hit a commanding officer if they cause damage to a ghosts habitat " He shoved his finger into Walker's face. "And **you** caused damage to **my** habitat!"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave, before things get ugly." Standing up on her board, she prepared to take off.

"To where, some illegal ghost club to brake more rules?" Walker raised a brow, ignoring the ranting writer.

"Worse," Janice scowled under her hazmat mask. "Skulker's place, needed a place to get away from Plasmius."

Ghostwriter flinched at the name, flying back into his home.

"Plasmius, is he holding you captive?" Walker asked.

"Yeah right, I'm his daughter." She took off, leaving a confused ghost behind.

"Daughter?"


	14. Chapter 14: Weather

**Author's Note: This is the longest Chapter yet! Also it was really fun making this chapter, and I could barely keep a straight face while making it. Hope you guys find all this funny as I did! (Copyrights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon)**

* * *

It's been day three of the drought.

Janice and the cat were left at home, Vlad went of doing 'mayor' duties. The two were in powdering room, because it was coolest room so the makeup wouldn't melt. Sitting at one of the ten tables, Janice brushed the fur on the cat. Her number one priority was to make Maddie look the same since day one, which she was doing nicely.

She would always take Maddie to the park and spas, that were meant for both humans and pets. She was keeping them both fit and pampered. Maddie had her slim body with silky smooth fur, not fat and with mangled up fur, like she was suppose to be. Janice on other hand grew bigger from the sudden muscle gain, but her skin was completely radiant. (Kwan commented that she had, I quote: "The skin of a goddess." Drool and all.)

Tying a big blue bow around the cat's neck, she held out a mirror.

"What do you think Maddie?" She asked the cat. She was wearing a white thin tank-top, and blue short shorts.

Seeing her reflection, Maddie purred in delight posing for herself. After all, a pet's attitude reflects on their owners.

Janice's back pocket vibrated, but she didn't have her phone on her. Putting the hand held mirror down ,she pulled out her compact flipping it open, revealing Clockwork's face.

"The observant want to know what progress you're making." He asked.

"Well," She held out the cat, "Maddie isn't ugly like she's suppose to be, and Vlad's been showing a bit more affection." putting Maddie down on her lap, she shrugged. "That's all the progress I got, how's the time line?"

Frowning, Clockwork shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know, it has been blank, but…" Pulling at his beard, then rubbing his young chin, he finally spoke. "I've been able to see you."

"Me?" Janice asked tilting her head.

Giving a sly smile, he nodded. "You'll be becoming a 'queen' soon, but for a short moment." He's face started fading. "Take care."

"A queen?" Janice raised a brow.

Maddie gave a cat smile, looking at herself in the compact.

* * *

Throwing on black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with white outlined thunder cloud, waterproof boots, and a clear poncho, Janice ran out the door. She knew today was the day Maddie would get zapped, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to that cat. All her effort would be thrown out the window, leaving her an evil thin looking cat.

Yeah, not going to happen.

Pushing her way into the mayors office, she slammed the doors open. Vlad jumped from his set, and Maddie cowered into a corner. Sighing in relief, Janice picked up the frighten cat.

"Sorry Maddie." She tried soothing the cat's fur down. Feeling Maddie melt into her arms made Janice smile.

Vlad coughed for attention. "Are you going to apologize to me too?" He asked.

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Nah, you deserved it from taking Maddie away." Nuzzling her face into the cat fur she added. "We had an appointment ten minutes ago, I had to cancel."

Then lighting struck close by the window, a shadow following behind. The window's flew open, curtains flapping dramatically. Cold air hit Janice in the face, giving her goose bumps. Maddie took cover behind the girls legs, as a figure jumped in through the window.

"Ah Vortex," Vlad smirked. "have you had the pleasure to meet my daughter?"

Taking a deep breath, Vortex spoke. "No I have not," Looking a Janice he paused, then he took another deep breath. "you are a lovely sight my dear, with skin as radiant as the sun." He kissed Janice's right hand. He took yet another deep breath. "May I have the pleasure of," Inhale. "knowing your name?"

Janice looked at the hand he was still holding, she didn't expect Vortex hitting on her. Hell she didn't expect anyone in this world to hit her, maybe Tucker, but no one else. "J-Janice, my name is Janice." She stammered.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "What a lovely name."

Vlad walked over to them, his face had an angry expression. "Yes, yes, I have a lovely daughter, now let go of her."

"My deepest apologizes my dear." He finally let go of her hand. Inhaling he looked at Vlad. "Isn't this rain lovely?" He asked inhaling again. "But not as lovely as your daughter."

Vlad growled in annoyance, Janice blushed in embracement.

"Yes, now make it stop." He spat.

"Stop!" Vortex yelled, "Did anyone tell Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?!"

"That was Da Vinci, you dolt." Vlad pulled out a device aiming it at Vortex.

Crossing his arms, the ghost stated. "No, the rain stays."

Being shocked by the device, made the weather ghost shriek in pain. But then lighting stuck it, also did it strike where the cat was standing.

Huffing in the other side of the room, Janice kissed the unharmed cat. She managed to jump to other side before the lighting stuck them. (Thank you Skulker train!) While snuggling the prefect cat, she failed to notice Vortex reaching for her.

Dropping the cat, Janice found herself in Vortex arms. He breathed in. "I'm also going to take your daughter," Yet again, he breathed in. "as my queen." He flew out the window with his prize.

Plasmius was hot on their tail, shooting at Vortex. "Put her down!" He yelled.

"Fool!" Inhale. "Do you really think you can control me?!" He easily shot Vlad down.

"Dad!" Janice yelled, trying to struggle out of Vortex's grip.

"Don't worry my queen," He gulped in air. "he'll be fine." Flying towards the sky, he made the weather much worse, and formed a green skull out of clouds.

Janice squeaked in fear.

* * *

Inside the Skull was very strange. Janice was seated on chair made of clouds, with Vortex at the end of the cloud made table.

Shifting nervously, Vortex wiggled in his sit fiddling his thumbs. "I must be honest," Inhale. "I've never seen such a mortal like you." The ghost blushed a dark green. Inhale. "In truth, you're the first female to," Inhale. "take my breath away."

"It sounds like you're always losing you breath." Janice said truthfully.

Giving a dumbfounded look, the ghost smiled. "Oh I see," Inhale. "you're trying to be funny." He started laughing.

Slouching in her seat, Janice felt out of place.

Vortex noticed, and floated to her side. Inhale "Are you alright?" He rubbed her shoulders affectionately.

"I, its that, um." She slouched down even farther. "I'm not used to so much attention." She just wanted out.

"Oh," Inhale. "you will come accustomed to the attention," Inhale. "my queen." He lifted her from the sit, into his arms. "Because I shall always be," Inhale. "at your side." He was leaning down for a kiss.

Janice pushed at his chest, trying get away from him. She was not going to be kissed by a freak.

Then he stopped, smirking he looked at the mouth of the skull. "We have," Inhale "company."

The skull's tongue wrapped around them, then flung them out. Laying down on the tongue, Janice was curled up in Vortex's chest.

"How's the," Inhale. "weather?" Vortex evilly chuckled.

Turning herself around, she saw both Danny and Vlad.

"Alright Vortex, let my daughter go." Plasmius growled.

"Oh," Vortex tried to look innocent. "but I'm not holding her captive." Inhale. "Also who is your friend?"

"The names Danny Phantom," Danny sneered. "and I'm no friend of his."

"Oh, you're the ghost boy!" Inhale. He flew up, holding the girl and making her a quick throne from clouds. Seating her down, he faced the two intruders.

As the three were in battle, Janice looked down from he floating throne. "I have to get out of here." Seeing that the three guys left, she took out a small remote from her pocket. Pressing down on the large red button, Janice smiled when her board came to the rescue.

"No!" She shrieked as lighting destroyed her only means of escape. Shortly after Vortex came along.

"Let us go my queen." As he flew away, the throne followed.

* * *

Janice flinched as Vortex seated her on his lap. The whirling wind on her bottom wasn't a comfy feeling.

"Ah, look my queen," Inhale. "the world is filled with my chaos." Looking down he frowned. "My queen," Inhale. "you seem tired, you should." Inhale. "rest." He formed a blanket with clouds, cover his 'queen' with it.

The covering was moist and warm, causing Janice to doze off.

When she woke up she back at Amity Park, where two Vortex were destroying the town.

"Janice, darling, you're alright." Plasmius smiled down at her. She was still on the throne, with the cloud covering on her.

Janice frowned. "What gave you the idea to free a criminal ghost?" Throwing her arms up she yelled. "I was almost kissed by a total freak!" Sneering, she added. "I'm going to need total therapy."

Blinking, Plasmius asked. "What was that last part?"

"Me needing therapy?"

"No, the others part."

"Him almost kissing me?"

Vlad turned red, completely red. Flying towards the defeated weather ghost, he shouted. "HOLD IT DANIEL!"

Danny blinked, holding up the thermos he jumped away from Vlad's path. He looked scary.

"This is for insulting me!" Plasmius punched Vortex square in the face. "This is for insulting the Mona Lisa!" Another punch, "And this is for almost kissing my daughter!" yelling as loud as he can, his fist and the street sandwiched Vortex's head.

Catching his breath, Plasmius looked at Danny. "He's all yours Little Badger."

The throne Janice was seated in lowered with every punch Vlad gave, until she landed on the ground. Both the throne and blanket vanished, leaving Janice seated on the ground.

"Total therapy." She said.

* * *

Seating at the 'Smooch your Pooch', both Maddie and Janice were getting their nails done.

"Isn't this the life Maddie?" Janice asked.

Maddie purred in delight as she was getting a message.

Having themselves a relaxing end of the day, was a right. They were getting the full spa treatment after what they've been through.

Heading for the baths, one of the workers stopped them.

"I recommend our newest addition," The bouncy blond, with the white dress uniform, said. "the swirling pounds, with our new bath scents 'Greetings Fruity Vortex'."

Both Janice and the cat looked at each other with wide eyes, then back the worker. They slowly shook their heads in fear, and both said in protest.

"No."

"Meow."

* * *

**I had some much fun making this chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15: Father

**Author's Note: I've been favoring this story more. So I won't be updating my other one in a while. So enjoy yet another longer chapter! (Danny Phantom copyrights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon) **

* * *

Janice placed in her last dangling, blue gem earring. The color matched her sleeves dress, with a heart shaped bosom, and short puffed skirt. Her blue heels gave her some leverage, so now she measured to Vlad's shoulders.

"Janice, are you almost ready?" Vlad knocked on her door. "You know this dinner is to drop suspicious, so the press can stop calling me a neglecting father."

"Give me a sec." Spraying bit of sweet smelling perfume, she took a quick look at her face. Light rose colored lips, one shade of light blue eye makeup, almost non-visible blush, and a blue bow on the side of her head.

Throwing on a long blue cover over her shoulders, she opened the door. "How do I look?"

"Like a goddess." Vlad said with sarcasm. The look Janice gave him made him reword his statement. "You look fine, now the limo is waiting outside."

"If you keep up the attitude, the press would state you as an awful father" Janice crossed her arms, pouting.

"Oh my dear girl," He closed the room to her room. "I plan on making it look as if I, was made to be your father." Putting his hand the small of her back, they started walking. "You should also change your attitude, they might start saying you only stick to me for the money."

"Half that might be true." Rolling her eyes, she speed down the stairs leaving Vlad behind.

"Yes, but you are not the type to be viewed as negative." Vlad pointed out.

"Just because I like visiting orphanages to give out handmade plush toys, doesn't mean I like to be viewed as 'nice'." Huffing, Janice stood at the door.

"Just be on your best behavior," Vlad opened the door. "and would it hurt to smile?" Scowling he waited for Janice to steep outside.

"Maybe." Janice mumbled walking to the limo.

Vlad gave out a sigh, he can tell dinner won't be so pleasant.

* * *

Turns out Vlad was right, the press not only viewed him as a neglecting father, but also spread rumor that he was looking for a suitor for his daughter. Also a added bonus, all money would be inherited to her when he passed.

You could only imagine the several rich boys trying to impress her. From talking about their family business, to what they could do behind closed doors. It was utter chaos, Vlad looked like he was going to murder someone.

It had gotten worse when they were finally seated.

"Then I was, 'No you moron, that's my mother!' the poor bloke looked about to soil himself." The handsome, British, brunette laughed wholeheartedly

Politely nodding and smiling, Janice took a sip of water from her glass wine.

They sat at a fancy restaurant, meant for only business owners; which Vlad owned several. Seating at a table only mean for two, the young man decided to join them; and plague them with stories.

Vlad clenched at the red, silk, tablecloth, his face harbored a forced smile. The wooden seat looked terrified, for an inanimate object. Janice felt sorry for whatever Vlad was going to use as a punching bag after this, possibly Danny.

"Enough about me, how are you to this afternoon?" The man smiled brightly at Janice.

"Fine really, thank you for asking Mr.…?" The man never gave a name.

"Oh, how rude of me, Benjamin .William Benjamin, but you can call me Will." Will reached his handout.

Shaking his hand, Will spoke up again. "There is no need for introduction Ms. Masters, your father is quite the famous man in media now and days."

"Yes, that does happen when a billionaire suddenly adopts a daughter." Vlad said through a clenched mouth. He came from looking to murdering someone, to assassinating a whole damn city.

Laughing, the man looked at Janice again when the waitress came. Grabbing the menu he threw an arm around her shoulders. "I recommend the saffron gnocchi, it taste bitter at first, but then gets addicting." He flipped the double sided menu. "Also it taste great with our flavored sparkling waters."

Janice blinked, "You own this restaurant?" she asked.

Clasping his hands together, his smile grew. "That I do my dear, my father decided I was old enough to hand things around here."

"And how old are you exactly?" Eyes twitching, Vlad's jaw was still clenched.

"Twenty-one." Will said proudly.

Vlad shot up so fast, the seat practically flew behind him. The glasses on the table spilled over, from him still gripping the table cloth, . "How dare you, or anyone in this facility lay a finger on my daughter!" Jabbing his pointer finger into the young mans chest, he snarled. "You will not get a good rating from me young man."

Fixing his posture and hair, Vlad looked at Janice. As if reading his mind, she stood up joining his side. Both walked out arms linked, making there way to the exist.

"Are we not good enough for her!" Will finally spoke up. "Were you not, looking for a suitor?"

Red eyed, Vlad unlinked his arm, spinning around on his heels. "We were out, looking forward to family bonding!" The veins on his neck stuck out. "And I never said anything about looking for a suitor, if I was, I would be looking for men around her age." Shaking violently he ended with. "If I see any of you near my daughter again, I can assure you, I will make your life a living hell!"

* * *

"…I can assure you, I will make you life a living hell!"

The Asian looking reporter chuckled. "Looks like someone woke papa bear early this winter. So look out boys, little Ms. Masters is guarded by a ferocious dragon!"

Clicking on the remote, the television died off. Vlad slouched in his mayor seat, rubbing his face.

"That could have been worse." Janice walked in Vlad office with a broken heels. She basically had to run towards Vlad when he stormed out, her heels didn't make it.

"'Could have been worse'?!" Vlad shouted. "They almost flung themselves at you, why would anyone spread a rumor of me finding you a suitor!" He threw the remote across the room.

Seating down on a spear seat, Janice took off her heels. "At least Will didn't press charges because of your violent outburst.." Janice reminded him.

"How do you know, he won't later?" Vlad raised a brow, standing behind his desk.

"He seemed like a nice guy, and in his stories, if you even paid attention, he gave several second chances." Janice reasoned.

"You say that now, but wait until later." Vlad spat.

Laughing Janice, Janice sputtered out. "You're being overprotective, papa bear."

"I am not, I just saw it in his eyes!" Slamming his fists on the table, Vlad glared at Janice.

"Saw what?" Janice glared back.

"That look, a longing look." sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just worried he'll jeopardize your safety."

"I can protect myself, I can keep myself safe!" Standing up, she threw the broken heels in the trash. "What, did you think all my training with Skulker would be thrown down the drain?!" She walked out the door, slamming the door behind her.

"Janice." Vlad whispered, sadly staring at the door. "I just want to keep you safe."

* * *

**Harsh. Well I'm off to take something for my headache! Aiming to updating again tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16: Feelings

**Author's Note: Woah, Happy New Years guys! So here's another Chapter to celebrate! (Copyrights Butch Hartman)**

* * *

Stomping in her room, Janice screamed into her pillows.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" Skulker stood in the middle of her room.

"Skulker, what you doing here?" Sitting up in the center of her bed, Janice pushed down the skirt of her dress. Yeah embarrassing, who wants an old ghost looking at their bare legs?

"Well," Skulker's pointer fingers pushed together. "you're the closest thing I have as a friend, that's a girl, and uh." Looking to the side, he looked very embarrassed.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Janice raised a brow smirking, Skulker never told her about Ember.

"How did you-"

"Overheard a couple of ghosts one day, so what happened?" Janice cut him off.

"Well, she called me a lousy hunter, so I went to hunt down the ghost child." Hunter began. "But I ended up failing, and losing my armor, so instead of being a supportive girlfriend Ember laughed at me." Sitting down on the bed, he sighed. "Then I heard she was making a plan to get rid of all the guys in the world, is that a sick way to tell she's breaking up with me?"

He looked so down, Janice just wanted to pat him on the back and tell him it's alright.

"I, well, maybe you should talk to her." Janice tried to say. "I mean, maybe if you tell her how you feel, maybe she'll say, I don't know."

"How I feel?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah," Janice made her way next to him. "what you feel about the whole situation, and about her."

"How I…feel about her." Skulker rubbed the back of his neck. "I never really…thought about my feelings about her."

Janice knitted her brows. "How the heck, did you two start dating?"

"Well, I just basically asked her out, she said 'Sure, whatever.' and we hit off there." He explained.

"Wow, what a romantic." Janice poisoned with sarcasm.

"At least I'm dating someone." Skulker shot back.

"At least you don't have someone who keeps telling you, ' Oh no dating is bad.' and 'You'll regret ever falling in love!'" Crossing her arms, Janice glared at her lap.

"Wow," Skulker blinked, "I didn't know Vlad was against dating."

"You have no idea." Lay back down on the bed, Janice stop caring about her posture. "It gets so annoying sometimes. My…biological father, was never that over protective."

"Wait…Plasmius isn't your real father?"

Laughing, Janice sat up to slap Skulker across the back. "Man, where have you been?" Wiping away tears, she got a look at Skulker' annoyed face. "I'm his adoptive daughter." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah go ahead, make my afterlife more miserable." Skulker mumbled looking down, both arms lazily hanging on each leg.

"Skulker what you need to do is, um, sort out your feelings for Ember." Janice tried to get back on topic.

"How…how am I suppose to do that?" Skulker asked.

Tapping her chin, Janice started thinking. "Well, you could always go inner peace and self seeking adventures, but you're more of a man of action." Leaning against Skulker, she went into more deep thinking. Suddenly she smiled. "I've got it."

"I don't like that look." Skulker scooted away from her.

"Me and Vlad need more 'family bonding' to keep the media off his case." Janice started. "You need to clear your mind, and think about your relationship…it's perfect!" She jumped off the bed.

"What is?" Regretting those words, Skulker wished he never came here in the first place.

"Going on a camping trip."

* * *

**P.S. Skulker is secretively a softy **


	17. Chapter 17: Idea

**Author's Note: Ugh, I'm so sorry I thought I updated this chapter, better late than never I guess. (Copyrights Butch Hartman)**

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

Vlad threw all the magazines he had in his hands. Every one of them stated the same thing: Vlad Masters, the conflicting father. It seemed that the whole incident a couple of days ago had the opposite affect. Instead of seeing him as a protective father, they see him as an insane man! The nerve of some people!

Janice on the other hand was writing out a plan. She knew sooner or later that Undergrowth was going to make a scene. And what better way to test her skills to the limit, plus give Vlad and Skulker a 'day off.' Now that's what you call killing two birds with one stone. Now she just needed to get Vlad's approval.

Having to choose another place for family bonding was hard, considering that every bloody one was owned by self centered rich boy. Vlad picked up his computer and threw it out the window, he'll get someone to fix the damages. Sitting in his home office, he let out sigh of stress. He made a mental note to support single parents more often.

"Dad?" The door to his office creaked open, standing their Janice wore dark blue skinny jeans and a mini lobster pattern blouse.

Vlad cringed at the fact that she wasn't wearing any footwear.

"Yes dear?" Vlad asked straighten his slouched posture.

"You know, since we aren't getting no where with the media, I thought about what we were doing wrong." Janice closed the door behind her. "So I thought, maybe it's how we're spending our 'family bonding' time." She made her way in the seat in front of the desk. "How about instead of going to fancy places, how about a camping trip? To get away from all this stress."

"No." Vlad stated. "I will not go out and suffer the consequences of getting poison ivy, snake bites, and only god knows what else." He started protesting.

"Got any better ideas?" Janice crossed her arms.

"In fact I do." Vlad pulled out an invitation from his suit. "An old business partner of mine is having a ball, best of all, he doesn't have any sons, just daughters."

Janice scowled. "How do you know that any of his guests isn't going to bring their sons?"

Vlad was conflicted. Go to a ball that might end horribly and spread all over the media, or risk his well being to camping?

He decided to pick the lesser evil of the two.


End file.
